


Matters Of The Heart

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Patton is feeling down and alone. Virgil tries to cheer him up.





	Matters Of The Heart

“Patton?” Virgil knocked on the door to Patton’s room. He didn’t get a response. “Patton, can you help me with something?” He tried, but he gained no response. “Please … _Dad_.” Virgil sighed. A moment passed, but then the door flew open.

“Did you just call me Dad?” Patton leaned on the doorframe, a huge grin on his face. “Oh, I knew this day would come!” Virgil squint, looking Patton in the eyes.

“Have you been crying?”

“What? No! What makes you think that, Kiddo?” Patton asked.

“Your red and puffy eyes that scream ‘help me I’m suffering’.” Virgil deadpanned. “What’s going on?”

“I’m fine, Virgil-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Virgil crossed his arms. “Just because you’re the Dad figure, it doesn’t mean you have to shield us all from stuff like this. You’re allowed to be upset. Bottling it up will just make it worse. Surely you know that from the ‘Guys and Dolls’ discussion.”

“I guess … I haven’t been myself recently, kiddo.” Patton finally dropped the smile, wrapping his arms around himself. “I feel kinda … alone … ” Patton chuckled darkly. “Which sounds stupid because I’m always around you guys.”

“Thomas hasn’t spent much time around his friends, it’s hardly surprising you feel that way.” Virgil muttered. Patton hummed, but said nothing. “Can I just go get something?”

“Sure, Kiddo.” Patton forced a smile. Virgil quickly turned and ran to his room, grabbing his wire headphones, a clean hoodie and a packet of liquorice before rushing back to Patton’s. He pushed the door open, his heart sinking when he saw Patton in a ball in the corner of his room, his knees drawn to his chest as he wiped tears from his face.

“Patton?”

“V-Virgil?” Patton jumped, looking up at the anxious side in confusion. “You came back?”

“Of course I did. I only said I was going to get something.” Virgil knelt beside Patton. “I don’t know how you usually cheer yourself up but this is my way.” Virgil explained, helping Patton to slip into the hoodie. He zipped it up and pulled the hood over Patton’s head before handing him a headphone. 

“This song has some worrying lyrics in it, Kiddo.” Patton whispered as Kick Me by Sleeping With Sirens blared through the headphones.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t have time to make you a playlist, so it’ll have to do.” Virgil muttered, handing Patton the pack of liquorice. “Just … Listen to the music, block out everything else and forget about everything.” He put the other headphone in his ear and wrapped an arm around Patton, pulling him against him, the moral side’s head resting on Virgil’s shoulder.

Patton did as Virgil said, focusing only on the music and the warm feeling in his heart. Virgil had gone out of his way to cheer him up, which, on any other day, would have made Patton squeal with delight. For now, though, he’d sit and embrace the quiet moment between them.


End file.
